mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Rarity Takes Manehattan/Gallery
Prologue Doctor Hooves on train station S4E8.png|Is his TARDIS broken? Rarity and friends walking S4E08.png|Rarity gets to travel a lot, does she? Spike with Rarity's bags S4E08.png|With loads of luggage in tow too! Rarity '...I've got one last pile of bags...' S4E08.png Spike shocked S4E08.png|Rarity's luggage Rarity's last pile of bags S4E08.png|... and MORE luggage... Rarity 'Won't you be a dear' S4E8.png|Could you be a dear, and move my other stuff too please? Spike nervously walking towards Rarity's bags S4E8.png Spike 'I'll be a dear' S4E8.png Spike grabbing a bag in the pile S4E8.png Spike struggling with the bags S4E8.png Rarity imagining her week in Manehattan S4E8.png|Ooh, I can't wait until we get there! Rarity '...my very best friends there with me!' S4E08.png Twilight 'Of course we'd all come along' S4E8.png|..There's no doubt,you're going to win Rarity. Fluttershy 'We're sure you'll win' S4E08.png Rarity '...you'll all be there with me!' S4E08.png Rarity opens one of her bags S4E08.png Rarity showing the tickets S4E08.png|Pick the "golden" ticket. Rarity's friends looking at the tickets S4E08.png|Staring at the tickets. Pinkie 'A paper fan!' S4E08.png|A fan made of ticket cards. Pinkie hopping S4E08.png|Boing! Pinkie '...where I pick a card...' S4E08.png Pinkie closes her eyes S4E08.png Rarity explains about the tickets S4E08.png Twilight's grin S4E08.png|This is my happy face. Deal with it. Rarity's 'I do' face S4E08.png|"I could. I do." Twilight 'Oh, Rarity' S4E08.png Rarity's friends excited S4E08.png Pinkie jumping up and down S4E08.png|She's standing on air Mane 6 excited S4E08.png Arriving in Manehattan Train moving towards Manehattan S4E08.png Manehattan revealed S4E08.png|The city of Manehattan. Main cast walking out of the train station S4E08.png Mane 6 in Manehattan S4E08.png|Looks like Spike is carrying Rarity's stuff again. Main cast walking in Manehattan S4E08.png Applejack 'Hey, look!' S4E08.png Fluttershy, Rainbow and Pinkie looking at the theatre S4E08.png Main cast walking beside a line of ponies S4E08.png Rarity 'I gave some designs...' S4E08.png Rarity's friends 'Cool!' S4E08.png Main cast walking in Manehattan S4E8.png Main cast walking together S4E08.png Rainbow '...the best musical in all of Equestria!' S4E08.png Applejack '...if Rainbow Dash is impressed' S4E08.png Generosity Rainbow being meta S4E08.png|"Ponies just bursting into song in random places at the drop of a hat?" Rainbow 'Who does that' S4E08.png|"Who does that?" Rarity 'Oh, Manehattan' S4E8.png|Rarity does. Rarity walking towards the camera S4E08.png|And she's singing excitedly, too. Pegasi in Manehattan flying around S4E8.png|"Such a huge, bustling community!" Ponies in Manehattan doing their business S4E8.png|Everyone's got things to do, places to go.. Ponies doing their business S4E8.png|Some are stern. Some just regular. Some happy. Some flying. Rarity 'And there's always opportunity' S4E08.png Rainbow flying in Manehattan S4E08.png Spike looking irritated S4E08.png|And poor Spike is carrying her things, again. Spike lifting a pile of bags S4E08.png Rarity singing towards Spike S4E08.png Rarity buying a hot dog S4E08.png Rarity presents a hot dog to Spike S4E08.png|Here's your reward, Spikey-wikey. Spike about to eat the hot dog S4E08.png Bird taking hot dog away S4E08.png|Stealer Alert! Spike angry S4E08.png|Well, that was unexpected in the big city. Bird with a hot dog S4E08.png Bellhop welcoming the main cast to the hotel S4E08.png Rarity presents a gem to the bellhop S4E08.png Bellhop 'I'll get your change!' S4E08.png|I'll get your change! Rarity 'Do keep it all' S4E08.png|Do keep it all. Rarity's generous tip S4E08.png|I insist! Main cast in a ferry S4E08.png Rarity's friends on a ferry S4E08.png Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee on ferry S4E08.png Rarity singing while on a ferry S4E08.png|The Beautiful Queen, alone enjoying the wind. Rarity singing S4E08.png|I'm here to give you all my generosity. Ferry stopping nearby a statue S4E08.png|The Statue of Liberty has a parody. Main cast walking out of the ferry S4E08.png The torch of the statue S4E08.png Rarity and a tourist touching the binocular S4E08.png|This gentlecolt was here first; I should let him have a look. Rarity 'After you' S4E08.png|"After you." Tourist thanks Rarity S4E08.png|"Why, thank you." Wisp shivering S4E8.png|It is freezing out here. Chilling S4E08.png|You poor dear... Please, take my scarf. It will keep you warm. Rarity tying her scarf around Wisp's neck S4E8.png|Ooh, and it matches your glasses quite nicely. Rarity fastening the scarf S4E8.png|..There you go, kind sir. Main cast looking around Manehattan S4E08.png Ponies resembling Mad Men characters in an office S4E08.png|Don and Peggy, what are you doing in My Little Pony? Two ponies resembling Mad Men characters talking to each other S4E08.png|Joan and Roger, too? You guys should be in Mad Men. Rarity 'This town's too big...' S4E08.png Rarity about to bump into a pony reading newspaper S4E08.png Rarity bumps into a pony S4E08.png Pony with Grumpy Cat cutie mark looking angrily at Rarity S4E08.png|Hey, I'm standin' here! Main cast staring S4E08.png|But they're innocent! Pony with Grumpy Cat cutie mark looking angrily S4E08.png|Grumpy Cat is grumpy. Deal with it. Flower levitated S4E08.png|Now she got her weapon handy. Pony receiving gem S4E08.png Flower levitated onto a hat S4E08.png|Flower vs. Grumpy Cat, who wins? Pony with Grumpy Cat cutie mark happy S4E08.png|The Smile Patrol does it again by only putting a flower on his hat. Main cast walking on the streets of Manehattan S4E08.png Fluttershy 'What if you find a Gloomy Gus' S4E08.png Taxi cab passenger mad at the driver S4E08.png Applejack 'It's no intimidatin' thing' S4E08.png Applejack lifts a cab S4E08.png Pinkie 'Just be kind...' S4E08.png Pinkie '...without a fuss' S4E08.png Rarity singing with head upwards S4E08.png Rarity and her friends walking S4E08.png|Rarity to the rescue. Rarity and friends walking towards the cab S4E08.png Rarity fixes the cab's wheel S4E08.png|I'll fix this up in a jiffy. Applejack being a jack S4E08.png|Applejack the carjack Rarity and friends waving their hooves S4E08.png Rarity on lamp post S4E08.png|Rarity, dancing from a pole. Main cast with their heads up S4E08.png|New York, New York! The clock is ticking Rarity's reflection on a shop window S4E08.png Rarity '...of the most glamorous city in Equestria!' S4E08.png Rarity 'it would be my dream come true!' S4E08.png Twilight 'Is there anything...' S4E08.png Rarity 'Nothing I can think of' S4E08.png Rarity 'The dresses are all completely finished' S4E08.png Rarity 'Stretchy, ...' S4E08.png|"Stretchy..." Rarity '...but not clingy' S4E08.png|"...but not clingy." Rarity 'Shimmery, ...' S4E08.png|"Shimmery..." Rarity '...but not showy' S4E08.png|"...but not showy." Fluttershy 'Sounds amazing' S4E08.png Rarity '...but check in at the runway...' S4E08.png Pinkie pointing at the clock S4E08.png Pinkie pointing at the clock with thunderclouds in the background S4E08.png Main cast in the rain S4E08.png Rarity 'And the runway ballroom is all the way across town!' S4E08.png Rarity 'I'm disqualified!' S4E08.png Rarity running away S4E08.png Fluttershy 'We've gotta help her find a cab, now!' S4E08.png Rainbow Dash on top of a cab S4E08.png Taxi passenger pointing at the line of ponies S4E08.png Rainbow confused S4E08.png Rainbow notices the line of ponies S4E08.png Rainbow Dash "Does everypony in this town want a cab" S4E08.png|Maybe you guys should take a bus. Rarity covering herself with newpaper S04E08.png|Impossible to get a taxi Rarity '...almost impossible!' S4E08.png Twilight talking to a pony in line S4E08.png Businesspony 'Not likely' S4E08.png Manehattan ponies in line S4E08.png Twilight, Rainbow and Applejack sitting on the street S4E08.png Taxi driver comes to the main cast S4E08.png Taxi driver 'New wheel works like a charm!' S4E08.png Taxi driver '...which of you nice folks...' S4E08.png Rarity getting on the cab S4E08.png Rarity sitting on the cab S4E08.png Rarity waving at her friends S4E08.png|Ta-ta! Rarity's friends relieved S4E08.png Spike has an epiphany S4E08.png Spike '...got a sneaking suspicion we're forgetting something' S4E08.png Main ponies and Spike shocked S04E08.png|Her dresses!! Checking in for Fashion Week Rarity speaking to desk clerk S4E08.png|A blonde pony version of Janine Melnitz? Rarity remembering her dresses S4E08.png How could I forget them S4E08.png|How could I possibly forget them?! Oh 1 - S4E08.png|WORST. Oh 2 - S4E08.png|POSSIBLE. Oh 3 - S4E08.png|THING! So much drama S4E08.png|Oh! Oh! Oh! (*sob*) Generosity pays back again S4E08.png|Your friends told me you needed these in a hurry Anything for that nice mare S4E08.png|Anything for that nice mare Bellhop holding gem S4E08.png|And a tip in exchange. Ponies on stage S4E08.png Rarity rushing onto stage S4E08.png Rarity 'I made it!' S4E08.png Rarity greeting other ponies S4E08.png Prim Hemline 'Rarity, I presume' S4E08.png Prim Hemline glowing S4E08.png|And presenting, Prim Hemline! Rarity chuckling S4E08.png Rarity 'how do you...' S4E08.png Rarity being cut off mid-sentence S4E08.png Prim Hemline 'how is it that...' S4E08.png Prim Hemline speaking S4E08.png Prim Hemline approaching Rarity S4E08.png Rarity 'uh...' S4E08.png|"Uhhhh..." says a cute Rarity. Rarity 'just lucky, I guess' S4E08.png Prim Hemline giving instructions S4E08.png Prim Hemline in Rarity's face S4E08.png Prim Hemline 'you show your designs last' S4E08.png Prim Hemline 'we keep to a precise schedule' S4E08.png Prim 'tomorrow is the contest' S4E08.png Prim '...to see which one of you...' S4E08.png Prim '...gets to stay' S4E08.png Prim 'the rest of you must go home' S4E08.png Prim Hemline 'so sad' S4E08.png Prim Hemline 'dismissed' S4E08.png Meeting Suri Polomare Ponies scattering S4E08.png Suri approaching Rarity S4E08.png Rarity 'me too' S4E08.png|Rarity, is that you? Suri "don't you remember me" S4E08.png|Don't you remember me? Suri 'from the Ponyville Knitters League' S4E08.png|Suri Polomare, from Ponyville Knitters' League? Rarity 'of course!' S4E08.png Rarity on two hooves S4E08.png Rarity "you haven't been back in years" S4E08.png|We haven't seen each other in years. Suri 'because I moved here' S4E08.png|Because I moved here... Suri 'to make it in the big city' S4E08.png|...to make it in the big city. Rarity 'oh, good for you' S4E08.png Suri hugging Rarity S4E08.png Suri 'and now, here we are' S4E08.png Suri laughing S4E08.png Rarity 'Yes, yes. Well, good luck!' S4E08.png Suri 'Would you like a hoof...' S4E08.png Rarity 'Why, thank you so much!' S4E08.png Suri looking at Rarity's collection S4E08.png Rarity 'I'm sure your collection is equally lovely' S4E08.png Suri '...but nothing like this!' S4E08.png Rarity levitating a fabric S4E08.png Suri 'Actually...' S4E08.png Suri touching Rarity's line clothes S4E08.png Suri 'Would you mind...' S4E08.png Rarity 'Oh, not at all!' S4E08.png Rarity giving her fabric to Suri S4E08.png Rarity '...and I am a bit late as it...' S4E08.png Rarity notices that Suri disappeared S4E08.png The copycat Rarity at the counter S4E08.png Receptionist pointing S4E08.png Rarity notices the line of ponies S4E08.png Receptionist complimenting the fabric S4E08.png Receptionist 'Did you make that yourself' S4E08.png Rarity talking about her collection S4E08.png Suri Polomare's voice heard by Rarity S4E08.png Rarity walking behind some ponies S4E08.png Rarity shocked S4E08.png|Rarity shocked. Suri presenting 'her' collection S4E08.png Prim clapping her hooves S4E08.png|"Bravo!" Prim 'I've never seen anything like it!' S4E08.png Suri walking with a smile S4E08.png Rarity looking angrily at Suri S4E08.png|"You stole my fabric!" Suri 'I didn't steal it...' S4E08.png|I didn't steal it. Suri walking away S4E08.png|You gave it to me, 'member? Rarity 'I gave you the fabric for accents!' S4E08.png|You should know stealing some pony's fashions is wrong. Rarity 'Not for your whole line!' S4E08.png Rarity '...make all of those outfits out of it so fast' S4E08.png Suri 'Hah!' S4E08.png Suri pointing at Coco Pommel S4E08.png Coco feels sad S4E08.png|Isn't she just adorable? Coco '...I wanted to make sure you'd win...' S4E08.png|i wanted you to win but don't you think stealing rarity's designs is wrong ? Suri telling Coco to be quiet S4E08.png|Quiet you. Suri '...and get coffee, not talk' S4E08.png Rarity 'How could this happen' S4E08.png Rarity with tears in her eyes S4E08.png Coco sees Rarity running away in tears S4E08.png Suri '...to have me as a mentor' S4E08.png Suri 'Now get me some coffee!' S4E08.png|Get me some coffee! The hotel S4E08.png Rainbow and Twilight enters the room S4E08.png Applejack and Pinkie enters the room S4E08.png Applejack '...to get our manes done' S4E08.png|Applejack being adorable. Pinkie '...at the Far-Afield Tavern!' S4E08.png Fluttershy enters the room S4E08.png Rarity's friends jump up S4E08.png Rarity's friends laughing while Spike carries Rarity's bags S4E08.png Rarity depressed S4E08.png Rainbow looks at Rarity S4E08.png Rainbow 'Is... everything okay' S4E08.png|Rarity, what's wrong ? Pinkie '...the bellhop brought you and everything...' S4E08.png Pinkie concerned S4E08.png Rarity crying on the bed S4E08.png Rainbow 'But he said he brought them' S4E08.png Rarity with her hoof up S4E08.png Rarity breathing fast S4E08.png|Rarity hyperventilating. Rarity 'I let one of the other contestants...' S4E08.png|I let one of the other contestants use some of my one-of-a-kind fabric... Rarity 'And then she turned it into a wardrobe...' S4E08.png|...and then she turned it into a wardrobe just like mine... Rarity '...it looks like I'm the one copying her!' S4E08.png|...only now it looks like I'm the one copying her! Rarity sobbing S4E08.png Rarity being overdramatic S4E08.png|Rarity being overdramatic Twilight '...whatever went wrong...' S4E08.png Main cast in agreement S4E08.png Applejack 'Buck up!' S4E08.png|Applejack being encouraging Rarity looking around the hotel room S4E08.png Hotel room windows S4E08.png Rarity looks down S4E08.png Swirly carpet S4E08.png Rarity rubbing on a blanket S4E08.png Rarity thinking S4E08.png Rarity has an idea S4E08.png Rarity 'Perhaps even better than the last!' S4E08.png Rarity 'Perhaps I still have a chance after all!' S4E08.png Rarity's friends happy S4E08.png Creating a new line Rarity's friends making a new line S4E08.png|Oh God, it's DRESS.MOV all over again! Fluttershy sewing S4E08.png Fluttershy having trouble sewing S4E08.png|Oops... Rarity looks at Fluttershy S4E08.png Rarity levitating rolls of fabric S4E08.png Rarity looking at Pinkie S4E08.png Rarity walking towards Applejack S4E08.png Rarity putting rolls of fabric onto a table S4E08.png Rarity walking towards Twilight S4E08.png Rarity '...according to that pattern there!' S4E08.png Twilight 'You said if we skipped dinner...' S4E08.png Rarity 'Don't fret' S4E08.png|Come on, Twilight, this is fashion we are talking about. Rarity looking stern S4E08.png Rainbow 'We're supposed to be watching...' S4E08.png Rarity levitating a piece of fabric S4E08.png Rarity putting a piece of fabric around a mannequin S4E08.png Rarity '...in my hour of need' S4E08.png Twilight and Applejack looking down S4E08.png Rainbow and Pinkie looking down S4E08.png|We want a break... Rarity feeling angry S4E08.png Rarity 'Fine!' S4E08.png Rarity '...you can have more entertainment!' S4E08.png Rarity holding Pinkie and Rainbow S4E08.png Rarity '...in flames!' S4E08.png Rarity 'Isn't friendship magic' S4E08.png Pinkie nods her head S4E08.png|Oh, or maybe you don't like staying up all night working thanklessly on dresses your friend designed? Twilight 'What's gotten into you' S4E08.png|Well now you all know how I felt! Rarity pointing at Twilight S4E08.png Rarity 'Oh, go ahead!' S4E08.png Rarity 'Congratu-pony-lations, fillies!' S4E08.png Rarity '...it's everypony for herself in this town!' S4E08.png Rarity leaves the room S4E08.png Rarity's friends continue their work S4E08.png|Rarity has lost her mind. Moon in the sky S4E08.png Finishing the dress S4E08.png Rarity's friends around a dressed mannequin S4E08.png|There, all done. Rarity runs with her new clothing line S4E08.png Rarity in a hurry S4E08.png Twilight 'You're welcome!' S4E08.png|You're welcome, you ungrateful slave-driver! The presentation Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png Ponies wearing dresses S4E08.png Prim 'So original!' S4E08.png Prim and Suri shake hooves S4E08.png Suri walking to backstage with Coco S4E08.png|You no-good fashion-idea-stealing pony. Prim '...with her brand new line' S4E08.png Prim 'And I mean...' S4E08.png Spotlight shines onto the stage curtain S4E08.png Pony wearing Hotel Chic dress S4E08.png Hotel Chic hat S4E08.png Hotel keys S4E08.png Necklace S4E08.png Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish amazed S4E08.png|Hoity, Sapphire, and Photo amazed with Rarity's "Hotel Chic" line. Hoity Toity, Sapphire Shores and Photo Finish clapping their hooves S4E08.png Pony walking on runway S4E08.png The audience amazed S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Rarity 'They're liking it!' S4E08.png Rarity 'Oh, I can't wait to celebrate with...' S4E08.png Rarity worried S4E08.png Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png Rarity 'My friends' S4E08.png|My friends... Rarity 'What have I done' S4E08.png|What have I done...? Rarity feels depressed again S4E08.png Feeling regretful Prim pointing towards the audience S4E08.png Rarity sad S4E08.png Rainbow glow on a rope S4E08.png Rainbow glow on Rarity's iris S4E08.png|Foreshadowing... Prim sees Rarity running away S4E08.png Rarity pushes a pony away S4E08.png Rarity leaves the stage S4E08.png|Rarity has left the building! Prim 'This is unheard of!' S4E08.png|"This is unheard of!" Rarity runs back to the hotel S4E08.png Bellhop talking to Rarity S4E08.png Rarity 'I have to find my friends!' S4E08.png Bellhop tells Rarity about her friends S4E08.png Rarity 'Back to Ponyville, I imagine' S4E08.png Bellhop sees Rarity running away S4E08.png Rarity giving her gems to the bellhop S4E08.png Bellhop receives gems S4E08.png Rain pouring S4E08.png Rarity walking on Manehattan depressed S4E08.png|Wet-mane Rarity is back! Rarity sees her reflection in a puddle of water S4E08.png Businesspony running in the streets S4E08.png Rarity looking down S4E08.png Rarity singing the reprise S4E08.png Rarity looking at the mannequin S4E08.png Rarity looking at her reflection in the window S4E08.png|I wish I hadn't been so hard on my gal friends. Main cast around a mannequin S4E08.png Rarity '...but a hard time' S4E08.png Alone Rarity stands S4E08.png|"And now alone I stand." Making up Receptionist doing her work S4E08.png Rarity 'I need a moment with Prim Hemline' S4E08.png Rarity '...I just wanted to thank her first...' S4E08.png Rarity sees Suri and Coco S4E08.png Suri 'She's pretty furious' S4E08.png Rarity's friends coming back for Rarity S4E08.png|Rarity, we were looking for you. Rarity 'There you all are!' S4E08.png|Girls, you're here...! Twilight explains why they weren't able to attend the show S4E08.png|Apologies all around. Twilight 'Suri told us you lost' S4E08.png|Suri told us you lost. Coco with her ears down S4E08.png Rarity 'I lost' S4E08.png Rarity 'I don't even care' S4E08.png Rarity 'I'm just happy you're all still here' S4E08.png Rarity '...of your friendship the way I did' S4E08.png Pinkie and Fluttershy listening to Rarity S4E08.png Applejack 'Yeah, you were pretty rotten' S4E08.png|"Yeah, you were pretty rotten." Rainbow 'I know your thing is honesty...' S4E08.png|"Wow, Applejack. I know your thing is honesty, ..." Rainbow '...but come on!' S4E08.png|"...but come on!" Twilight '...we may not have seen you at your best' S4E08.png Group hug S4E08.png Rarity happy S4E08.png The main cast walking together S4E08.png Rarity 'Hope you're all available...' S4E08.png Main cast excited S4E08.png Suri 'And that is how it's done' S4E08.png Suri '...wanted her to find out the truth now' S4E08.png Coco looking down S4E08.png Stage actress singing S4E08.png|"and i'm a dancing ponnnnny" Stage actors during the end of the play S4E08.png Mane 6 stomping their hooves S4E08.png Applejack, Rainbow and Pinkie stomping their hooves S4E08.png Applejack 'That was even better than I imagined!' S4E08.png Rainbow 'I loved it!' S4E08.png|"I loved it!" Main cast looks up towards Rainbow Dash S4E08.png Rainbow 'It was a'ight' S4E08.png|"It was a'ight." Pinkie and Applejack laughing S4E08.png Twilight '...to do an extra performance just for us' S4E08.png Rarity 'I offered to make all the costumes...' S4E08.png Fluttershy 'Um, here in Manehattan' S4E08.png Rarity 'It will keep me away...' S4E08.png Rarity 'But I so wanted you to see this show!' S4E08.png Applejack 'We're happy for you, Rarity' S4E08.png Coco comes into the theatre S4E08.png Main cast sees Coco S4E08.png Coco reaching into her saddlebag S4E08.png Coco presents a trophy to Rarity S4E08.png Rarity looks at the trophy S4E08.png|This is the first place trophy for fashion week... Rarity 'With my name on it!' S4E08.png|...with my name on it! Rarity 'But I thought I lost!' S4E08.png|But I thought I lost! Coco 'You won' S4E08.png|You didn't. You won. Rarity grabs her trophy S4E08.png Coco '...and first place would go to her' S4E08.png|Suri lied to you and she thought if she could use your fashion idea the judges would give her first place. Rainbow, Applejack and Pinkie shocked S4E08.png|she did it to make you and your friends go away. Coco 'I lied too' S4E08.png Coco 'I started to believe that it really is...' S4E08.png Coco '...and how generous they were...' S4E08.png Coco talking to the main cast S4E08.png Coco's face S4E08.png Coco pulls a box out of her saddlebag S4E08.png Rarity being given the box S4E08.png Rarity '...now that you're no longer...' S4E08.png Coco nods her head S4E08.png Rarity 'How would you like to work...' S4E08.png Coco smiling S4E08.png Epilogue Main cast and Coco waving at each other S4E08.png Leaving Manehattan S4E08.png Rarity writing on the journal S4E08.png Rarity levitating the box S4E08.png Rarity puts her box on the journal S4E08.png Rarity looks at a spool of rainbow-colored thread S4E08.png Rarity smiling while levitating the thread S4E08.png Spool of thread S4E08.png Rarity walking away S4E08.png Spool of threads with colors S4E08.png Spool of thread glowing S4E08.png|This has got to be foreshadowing something... Promotional Rarity Takes Manehattan promotional.png|Rarity enjoying the sights of Manehattan. Rarity Takes Manehattan promo Entertainment Weekly.jpg|Not the best at first impressions. Rarity Takes Manehattan promo Grumpy Cat.png|Grumpy Cat, what are you doing in Manehattan? Category:Season 4 episode galleries